


How Harry Became Tsuna

by Starchains



Series: Beginnings and Becomings [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Bodyswap, Gen, Language Barrier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-21 01:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3673086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starchains/pseuds/Starchains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They should both be dead. Fate doesn't like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter opened his eyes and squinted against the sudden brightness. He couldn't see anything but whiteness. He couldn't feel anything either, he realised with a start. Not the clothes against his skin, not the ground beneath his feet.

The ground which should be sodden earth. He had fallen by the Black Lake, covering his Godfather – his Godfather! – with his body as the dementors swooped closer. He had felt cold, and drained, and so, so helpless. He had found family, only to lose it again. He wasn't strong enough, his Patronus wasn't good enough. There was no phoenix here to save him, only dementors circling closer and closer and his mother pleading in his head. He felt Sirius go limp against him before the world was drowned out by his mother's screams and he felt clammy lips against his own.

Was he dead then? Was this where souls went after they were removed? It was more pleasant then he'd imagined. The Dursleys had always told him he was destined for a fiery pit and eternal torment. He turned around slowly, wanting to see what kind of afterlife he was in for. He thought he should probably be panicking, but all he felt was an immense sense of peace. All the burdens that he hadn't realised he was carrying had been set down.

When he turned back, he was facing his mother. She stood with her hand on the shoulder of a Japanese boy. He felt a sudden swell of jealousy. He finally had peace, he could spend eternity with his family, and he had to share it with some stranger?

"You two," his mother said. "Have caused me a great deal of problems."

"Mum?" Harry whispered. She sounded angry with him. Had he messed up that badly? Was this Hell after all then, was he going to be rejected by his parents, the only people that he'd been convinced had truly loved him?

"What?" She sounded distracted. "Oh, no, I'm not your mother." Harry saw the heartbreak on the other boy's face, even as he felt a combined relief and despair. The sense of peace was gone now, and the emotions were overwhelming.

"I'm Fate. You both had great destinies ahead of you, you were supposed to change the world. And you both managed to screw it up." She sounded petulant, like a spoiled child. Her voice was different to the one in his memories, and it helped him to separate the two – Lily-his-mother and Lily-the Fate.

"I can't put your souls back! Once a soul has left the body, that's it-it has to move on. So I only have one option." Fate looked at them both. "You're going to swap."

"What?" The Japanese boy looked just as confused as Harry felt.

"Your souls left your bodies. Essentially, you died. But I need you both to live, so I'm switching your souls. It still counts as 'moving on', so it's allowed. Technically." Fate bit her lip; Harry got the feeling that she was bending quite a few rules by doing this. He didn't know whether he should be furious or grateful. He had finished! His job was done, he could rest. But this might be a second chance, a new start.

Fate sighed. "You'd better introduce yourselves. Fill in the key points; you'll be living each other's lives soon. Hurry up, I can't keep your souls here for long."

Harry turned to face the other boy. "I'm Harry Potter. I'm thirteen, and I'm a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Best to get the main stuff out of the way first.

"I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, and I'm the heir to the Vongola mafia family." Sawada looked at him as though he wasn't expecting to be believed. Harry believed him- if he was here too, his life had to be just as messed up as Harry's, right?

Harry looked around as a ticking clock appeared out of nowhere. Obviously Fate was getting impatient.

"Right, so, I'm called the Boy Who Lived. There's this evil wizard, Voldemort…" Harry filled Sawada in on everything he could think of that might be important about his life, mentioning Quirrell, Quidditch, the Basilisk and the Dementors. He told him about Ron and Hermione, how the Weasleys were like a family to him. He glossed over the Dursleys, but told Sawada how his parents had died to protect him. By the end of it, Sawada's eyes were wide. He hoped that the boy could handle his life. More than that, he hoped that he would be able to keep Sirius, Ron and Hermione safe when he couldn't. If Sirius wasn't already…

"Okay," he said shakily. "I think that's the main…" Fate interrupted him.

"Hurry it up there, boys." Her voice was strained. Obviously holding them in this in-between place was harder for her than he'd thought.

Sawada rushed through his explanation, so quickly that Harry could hardly understand him. "I'm the heir to the Vongola family because my Dad has the bloodline and all the other candidates are dead. This other guy, Xanxus, wants to be Decimo. I'm not sure why he can't be. One of his people was fighting us for the rings when I ended up here." Rings? What did rings have to do with anything? Harry's head was spinning.

Sawada seemed to be fading out of focus. He began speaking even more quickly and tripping over his words. Harry had to give all of his concentration to understanding what Sawada was saying, with no time to even think of questions. "I have a crazy hitman baby as a tutor. Gokudera is my right hand man, and he likes dynamite. He gets stomach ache around his sister Bianchi. Yamamoto loves baseball, and Ryohei is a boxer. Lambo is five and keeps weapons in his hair. We fought Rokudo Mukuro and won – he's an illusionist…" Sawada's voice was getting fainter and fainter, and he was barely more than an outline, less solid than a ghost. Harry managed to catch one last shouted request before he faded completely.

"Look after my mother for me!"

And then he blinked, and the world reappeared. His head pounded, his entire body throbbed like one large bruise, and the pavement was hard and cold beneath him. After feeling nothing, the sensation was overwhelming. The tiny part of his brain that wasn't consumed with agony hoped that Sawada wasn't having as unpleasant awakening as he was. Just before he closed his eyes, hoping that he could pass out and escape this bizarre situation for a little while longer, he saw a frantic blonde running towards him. What the hell was a Joo-dye-may?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reborn is confused by the changes in his student

Reborn frowned as he watched his student stare blankly at Gokudera. He had expected the Varia to try something before the official matches. He hadn’t expected Levi to succeed in attacking Tsuna. He hadn’t expected the blow to be enough to knock Tsuna out. He hadn’t expected it to be enough to do permanent damage.

And there was no doubt in his mind that permanent damage had been done. His student didn’t recognise any of them. His blatant incredulity when Reborn had jumped on him at the hospital had proved that. He didn’t recognise any of his friends at all. Even worse, he didn’t seem to be able to understand what people were saying. It was like he had forgotten how to speak Japanese. And other things – he was worse at using chopsticks that Dino was, he glared at Lambo.

And hadn’t that been an experience. Reborn had allowed the cow-brat into the hospital room, thinking that having his Family around him might help him. When Lambo had started acting up, and Gokudera had hit him, as normal, instead of cowering and squealing, Tsuna had intervened. He had grabbed Lambo and stood him in a corner like a naughty child. The brat was a naughty child, of course, but Reborn doubted that he had ever been treated like it. The Bovino weren’t famed for their child-rearing.

He had completely ignored the brat’s tantrum, dragged him back to the corner every time he left until he stayed there, and glared at Gokudera until he burst into tears and dropped to his knees, babbling apologies until Tsuna had rolled his eyes and pulled him up. Had hitting his head allowed Tsuna to grow a spine? That might be a fair trade for the loss of language skills.

This wasn’t a natural reaction to a head injury. The MRI scans had revealed nothing out of the ordinary, so this wasn’t caused by a brain injury. Reborn needed to shoot him with a Dying Will Bullet to test his flames. If they were the same as they had been, then he was being paranoid. But it seemed as though Tsuna had been replaced by an imposter. A physically identical imposter. Had someone cloned him? Verde was certainly capable, and if he was, so would others be. Reborn couldn’t think of a moment for the switch to have occurred, but that could be explained by a skilled illusionist. Before this, Reborn would have bet that there wasn’t an illusionist skilled enough to fool him - even Viper was unable to trick him, which irritated the money-loving mercenary greatly - but this was making him doubt himself. It was all he could do to project his aura of invincibility when he was the same room as his student. The last thing he needed was the kids picking up on his confusion and panicking.

He needed somewhere private to shoot maybe-Tsuna, in case he reacted differently than he should. So the morning after his release from the hospital, Reborn dragged the boy to the cliff he had planned on having him climb. Without any warning or explanation, he shot maybe-Tsuna, taking a sadistic pleasure in his look of shock and panic. Another point against him; Tsuna had been shot enough times for it become routine.

The Dying Will Flames were still Sky. They were still Vongola. But they weren’t Tsuna’s. The resonation was wrong. So was the boy a clone? An identical twin? Who had sent him? Who was he working with? He would have heard if someone was planning something using an imitation heir. He couldn’t believe that Iemitsu, idiotic as he acted, wouldn’t have tracked down even the faintest rumour of someone hiding a replica of his son. And why hadn’t the boy been better briefed? He didn’t even seem to speak Japanese, he didn’t recognise any of his friends. Any infiltration expert, or even trainee, would have despaired at the incompetence of this. So what was going on?


End file.
